One Lutz Away
by AnjarW
Summary: [TWOSHOOT]Zitao begitu membenci Kris Wu, skater asal Kanada yang kebetulan bertanding di Cup of China bersamanya. Kebenciannya bertambah saat Kris hampir saja membuatnya gagal lolos ke Grand Prix Final. Kristao, GS for uke


**Title: One Lutz Away**

 **Starring: Kris Wu (Canada)**

 **Hwang Zitao (China)**

 **Zhang Yizing(China)**

 **Hirai Momo (Japan)**

 **Johnny Seo (USA)**

 **Pairing: Kristao**

 **Warning: GS for Uke,typo, bahasa tidak baku**

 **Note: this fic is based on figure skating world, so both of the main cast are the top athlete in figure skating. This story will take part in 2017 Cup of China, held in Beijing.**

 **Warning: I don't own anything but the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017 Cup of China, Beijing**

Musim 2017/2018 akhirnya dimulai, di paruh pertama musim berjalan kita tidak akan melewatkan rangkaian _Grand Prix Series_ *1) . Di awal bulan November, 2017 _Cup of China_ akan digelar, tepatnya di Beijing. Beberapa skater kelas dunia akan bertanding disini tak terkecuali Huang Zitao, gadis berusia 17 tahun bintang muda kebanggan China yang sanggup menyabet medali perak di Kejuaraan Dunia musim lalu. Tepatnya di musim pertamanya terjun di level senior saat usianya masih 16 tahun, menggegerkan dunia _figure skating d_ engan mencatumkan namanya di buku rekor dunia sebagai _figure skater_ pertama wanita yang bisa melakukan _Quadruple Lutz jump_ *2) . _Quadruple Lutz jump,_ jenis lompatan yang bahkan banyak dari para skater putra tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Namun dibalik semua kehebatannya itu, Zitao tetaplah seorang gadis remaja biasa yang kadang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut tentang Kris Wu, _skater_ asal Kanada yang kebetulan akan ikut bertanding di _Cup of China_ tahun ini.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa jika orang itu juga bertanding disini,"keluh Zitao di tepi pembatas Ice rink, maksud hati dia datang untuk mendukung rekan satu negaranya, Zhang Yixing di sesi latihannya, namun Zitao justru berakhir melihat orang yang paling ia benci.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa Zitao begitu membenci Kris. Hanya saja Zitao merasa kesombongan begitu meliputi pemuda bermarga Wu itu. Bahkan Zitao akan langsung percaya jika ada orang yang mengatakan 'kesombongan' adalah nama tengah pemuda asal negara daun maple itu. Zitao masih bertanding di level junior saat Kris Wu dulu menguasai kategori tunggal putra dengan menjuari _World Champion_ tiga tahun berturut-turut. Ya Kris Wu dulunya adalah Raja _Figure Skating,_ sebelum Kim Jongin, _skater_ asal Korea Selatan muncul di level Senior dan menggeser tahta seorang Kris Wu.

'SRUUUGHH!'

Bunyi _blade_ *3) yang bergesekkan dengan es terdengar dan Seketika senyum cerah dari seorang Zhang Yixing telah muncul di hadapan Zitao, "Zizi, kau datang?"tanya Yixing antusias.

Zitao mengangguk lesu,"Tapi jika aku ingat dia juga ada disini, mungkin aku tidak akan datang,"jawab Zitao seperti mengeluh dan seketika suara tawa renyah Yixing terdengar.

"Astaga Zi, kau masih saja membencinya sampai sekarang?"tanya Pemuda berdimple itu sedikit tak percaya.

Zitao memandang sengit pada Kris yang sedang melakukan _run through*_ 4) untuk _short_ _program_ *5) miliknya di tengah-tengah _ice rink_ , alunan music dari _Four Season:Winter_ terdengar mengalun indah mengiringi gerakan Kris yang tak kalah indahnya. Namun sedikit saja Zitao tidak merasa takjub dengan kemampuan Kris mengolah _blades_.

"Dengar Zhang Yixing, kau harus mengalahkannya disini, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi di _Grand Prix Final,_ "Zitao terdengar begitu serius namun lagi-lagi Zhang Yixing malah tertawa.

"Apa kau serius mengatakan ini?"Yixing benar-benar terdengar tidak percaya,"Bahkan seluruh dunia juga tahu Zi, hanya Jongin Kim lah yang bisa mengalahkan Kris Wu saat ini. Sayangnya sang juara dunia kita itu sekarang tidak bertanding disini, dia akan bertanding di Prancis dua minggu yang akan datang jika kau lupa,"Jelas Yixing mengingatkan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka-"

" ** _Gantleman, it's time to leave_ ,**"Kata-kata Zitao terpotong oleh interuksi sang _anouncer_ yang menandakan sesi latihan untuk group 2 tunggal putra telah usai, diakhiri oleh sesi _runthrough_ Kris Wu barusan, karena Skater peringkat 2 dunia itu mendapat urutan terakhir dalam pertandingan besok.

"Zi, aku harus pergi dulu, kau tunggu disini ok?"pinta Yizing, dan pemuda itu langsung meluncur ke tengah ice rink bergabung dengan 5 skater lainnya di group 2 untuk memberi salam terima kasih pada penonton yang datang.

Dengan sabar Zitao menunggu Yixing untuk keluar dari _rink_ dengan _skate guard_ di tangan. Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat Kris Wu lah yang lebih dulu keluar dari _rink_ , berpapasan dengan Zitao.

Zitao membatu seketika, gadis itu tahu Kris memandangnya dari ujung mata. Gadis itu kini mengutuk Yixing yang tidak juga menghampirinya, nafasnya hampir berhenti saat Kris terus memandangnya tajam sambil memakai _skate guard_ miliknya.

Zitao hampir saja ingin lari saat ia melihat Kris berjalan mendekat, untung saja Yixing sudah samapai dipinggir _rink_.

"Zi, maaf aku sedikit lama,"ujar Yixing, namun Zitao tidak menjawab, gadis itu justru langsung menyerahkan _skate guard_ milik Yixing dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Zitao!"teriak Yixing keras, namun _the Silver World medalist_ itu tak juga mau menoleh.

Sedangkan dibelakang Yixing, Kris memandang kepergian Zitao dengan wajah datar, pemuda 23 tahun itu kini sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Dep:_

 _1\. Grand Prix Series: rangkaian pertandingan Internasional bagi level senior yang diselenggarakan oleh ISU(International Skating Union). Untuk saat ini rangkaian dari grand prix series adalah Skate Amerika(US), Skate Canada International(Canada), Cup of China(China), Trophèe de France(France), Rostelecom Cup(Russia), NHK Trophy(Japan)_

 _2\. Quadruple Lutz jump, di figure skating jenis jumps terbagi menjadi 5 jenis (ToeLoop, Salcow, Loop, Flip, Luts, Axel) QuadrupleLutz(4lutz) artinya skater harus melakukan empat putaran di udara sebelum mendarat lagi di atas lapisan es._

 _3\. Blade: bagian dari boot yang digunakan skater untuk meluncur di permukaan es, biasa terbuat dari alumuniun dan stainless._

 _4\. Runthrough: sesi latihan dengan menyelesaikan satu program seolah-seolah sedang dalam pertandingan._

 _5\. Short program: dalam pertandingan figure skating terbagi menjadi dua segmen, segmen pertama untuk Short program yang berlangsung selama 2 menit 50 detik yang terdiri dari 3 kali sesi lompatan, sedangkan segmen kedua adalah long program yang bisanya berlangsung selama 3 menit 30 detik, dengan 8 kali sesi lompatan untuk tunggal putra dan 7 kali sesi lompatan untuk tunggal putri._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Jika Zitao membenci Kris tanpa alasan, maka kebalikan dengan gadis asal China tersebut Kris punya alasan kuat kenapa ia membenci seorang Zitao. Awal mula hubungan buruk mereka terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya di bulan Maret. Saat itu semua _skater_ dan media menghadiri _Banguet 2017 Helsinki World Championship,_ Zitao tanpa alasan yang jelas membeberkan pada media jika Kris mungkin saja menggunakan doping*6) yang tentu saja adalah berita bohong. Namun sayang berita itu begitu cepat menyebar dan hampir menghancurkan reputasi Kris. Kris awalnya tidak tahu kenapa _skater_ yang baru saja memasuki level senior berani menyebar berita bohong seperti itu. Setelah ia selidi ternyata tanpa alasan yang jelas Zitao begitu membenci Kris.

Pemuda berdarah campuran itu hampir tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia anggap konyol itu. Dua minggu kemudia Zitao menyatakan permintaan maaf secara resmi di depan media, namun bagi Kris kata maaf saja tidak cukup. Nama baiknya dipertaruhkan disini. Rumor penggunaan doping begitu berefek buruk bagi atlet kelas dunia macam Kris. Pemuda bermarga Wu itu bersumpah ia akan membalas Huang Zitao dengan caranya sendiri, sudah untung Kris tidak menuntut gadis berusia 17 itu ke pihak yang berwajib atas pencemaran nama baik. Maka Kris harap Zitao harus mau menerima semua konsekuen dari tindakan bodohnya.

Sore itu _rink_ utama yang digunakan untuk berjalannya pertandingan sedang dipakai untuk latihan resmi kategori _ice dance._ Jadwal sudah ditentukan jika _skater_ dari kategori tunggal putri akan berlatih di _practice rink._ Latihan sesi _runthrough_ untuk _Long Program_ tunggal putri sudah berakhir sattu jam yang lalu, namun Zitao meminta izin untuk memakai _rink_ sedikit lebih lama dan _staff_ disana mengizinkannya.

Jika untuk _Short Program,_ Zitao memilih menggunakan musik _Libertango_ yang memberi kesan tajam sekaligus sensual maka untuk _Long program_ miliknya Zitao memilih musik dari OST Romeo&Juliet by Nino Rita yang begitu dramatik. Karena _Cup of China_ diselenggarkan di paruh musim pertama tidak mengherankan jika Zitao belum terlalu menyatu dengan tema _Long Program_ yang ia bawakan. Zitao merasa ia belum bisa mendalami karakter Juliet yang rapuh tapi juga kuat. Juliet yang jatuh cinta tanpa rasa takut. Juliet yang hancur saat mengetahui Romeonya telah tiada.

Zitao sedang melatih ulang _choreoghrapy sequen*_ 7)nya yang mendekati klimaks saat ia mendengar pintu masuk _practice rink_ dibuka. Secara refleks Zitao menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Namun dua bola mata Zitao membelalak lebar saat ia tahu siapa yang datang. Ya, Kris Wu datang dan berdiri di tepian _ice rink_ sambil memandang tajam pada Zitao.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?"Zitao tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat ia melihat Kris. Ingin rasanya ia segera berlari dari tempat itu.

Tapi bukannya menjawab Kris justru tersenyum miring dan bulu halus ditengkuk Zitao terasa berdiri terbalik. Kris saat ini beraura begitu menyeramkan dan itu sudah cukup sebagai alarm peringatakan bagi Zitao. Katakan gadis bermarga Huang itu pengecut, tapi Zitao sudah tidak ambil perduli dengan harga dirinya. Zitao tanpa menunggu lama segera meluncur ke tepian _ice_ _rink_ dan mencoba kabur dari hadapan Kris sambil berlari kencang, bahkan gadis itu lupa jika ia masih menggunakan bootnya. Ia hanya berdo'a semoga _bladenya_ baik-baik saja karena kini ia sedang berlari tanpa menggunakan _skate guard._

Tapi tentu saja Kris yang memakai sepatu biasa dan berkaki lebih panjang akhirnya jauh lebih cepat dari Zitao. Kris berhasil menangkap gadis itu sebelum Zitao berhasil meraih gagang pintu masuk _practice rink._

"Mau kemana kau hah?"bentak Kris sambil menarik lengan Zitao kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Kris Wu, aku sudah minta maaf padamu,"mohon Zitao memelas sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman Kris dari lengan kirinya.

"Berhenti bicara dan lepaskan dulu boots-mu, kau ini _top skater_ tapi dengan cerobohnya kau berlarian di atas _blade_ tanpa menggunkan _skate guard._ Kau benar-benar tidak mempelajari kode etik heh?"Nada suara Kris masih sama kasarnya dengan sebelumnya, pemuda itu mengisyaratkan Zitao untuk melepas boots-nya dan gadis itu hanya patuh. Dengan tangan bergetar Zitao melepas ikatan boots miliknya satu persatu. Tak sampai satu menit Zitao sudah bertelanjang kaki sambil memandang Kris takut.

"Berhenti membullyku Kris Wu,"Zitao mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali dan menatap Kris tepat dimata.

Mendengar itu Kris mendecih,"Membully katamu, kau tahu yang aku lakukan ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"Kris benar-benar terdengar marah dan Zitao menciut mendengarnya. Gadis yang enam tahun lebih muda itu baru pertama kali melihat Kris semurka ini.

"Kau hampir menghancurkan karirku sialan!"sepertinya kesabaran Kris sudah habis dan Zitao semakin mengigil ketakutan, air mata dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Rasa-rasanya Zitao memilih pinsan saja disituasi seperti ini.

"Jika kau memang begitu ingin aku untuk membullymu, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya,"dengan sekali hentakan Kris menarik paksa Zitao menuju ruang gandi di ruangan itu.

"Kris Wu, jangan!"ronta Zitao ketakutan,"Kumohon lepaskan aku,"mohon Zitao dengan sangat, namun pemuda yang tengah menarik lengannya itu seperti tidak mau mendengarkan, dengan langkah lebar Kris terus menarik Zitao masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengunci pintunya.

Zitao memang masih belum cukup dewasa, namun ia tahu situasi apa yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang. Dan demi apapun Zitao berharap jika perkiraan terburuknya tidak akan terjadi.

"Kris Wu, aku akan mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa. Walaupun aku perempuan tapi aku masih bisa memukulmu jatuh,"di sisa keberaniannya yang hampir habis Zitao mencoba mengingatkan Kris jika ia adalah _figure skater,_ walaupun ia terlihat lemah di luar namun seorang _skater_ sesungguhnya adalah atlet tangguh. Seluruh tubuh Zitao terbentuk dari hampir seratus persen otot, gadis itu hanya memiliki lima persen kandungan lemak ditubuhnya. Memukul jatuh seorang lelaki biasa bukan masalah untuknya.

"Dan aku harap kau juga tidak lupa jika aku tak kalah kuat darimu,"balas Kris tanpa rasa goyah,"Kau tahu Huang Zitao, aku merasa jika medali perak yang kau raih di _World Championship_ membuatmu lupa untuk berpijak di tanah lagi. Kau merasa menjadi yang paling hebat didunia,"Kris semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Zitao, dan gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan diri.

"Kau begitu besar kepala hanya karena medali perak dan juga 4Lutz. Kau bahkan lupa jika ada yang masih lebih hebat darimu, sang juara dunia Byun Baekhyun,"Kris mencoba mengingatkan posisi Zitao saat ini, yang tak lebih dari _skater_ peringkat dua di dunia.

"Saat ini kau begitu besar kepala dan merasa kau akan terus berada di atas selamanya,"Kris terus mendekat dan Zitao terlihat semakin panik,"Kau lupa jika suatu hari tubuhmu akan tumbuh dan kau akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk melakukan 4Lutz. Saat hari itu datang, aku jamin karirmu akan jatuh,"Zitao terhimpit antara deretan loker ruang ganti dan tubuh tinggi Kris.

Yang dikatakan Kris memang benar adanya. Masa pubertas adalah mimpi paling buruk yang akan menimpa semua skater perempuan. Saat tubuh mereka tidak lagi seperti tubuh anak-anak. Pinggul yang melebar, Dada dan bagian belakang yang tumbuh akan menyebabkan kemampuan para skater perempuan menurun. Lambat laun para skater itu tidak akan mampu melakukan lompatan. Itu kenapa masa puncak kebugaran skater laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda. Puncak kebugaran untuk skater laki-laki berkisar antara 20-25 th, sedangkan untuk perempuan berkisar antara 15-20 th. Itu kenapa Zitao yang masih berusia 17 th sudah berada di level atas, sama halnya dengan Kris yang kini berusia 23 th.

"Berdo'alah Huang Zitao, berdo'alah semoga saja tubuhmu tidak semakin tumbuh,"sambil mengatakan hal itu, Kris mulai meremas payudara sebelah kiri Zitao dibalik _training gear_ tipis yang digunakan gadis itu.

"Tidak!"Zitao memekik keras antara penolakan dan kemarahan.

Harus Kris akui, pemuda itu cukup kagum pada gadis didepannya itu. Sebenarnya tubuh Zitao sudah mulai tumbuh, sisi kewanitaan skater muda itu mulai terlihat namun semua hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kemampuannya untuk melakukan _jumps_.

"Hentikan!"suara Zitao terdengar tertahan, saat ia berusaha menahan tangan kanan Kris agar berhenti meremas payudara sebelah kirinya Zitao justru merasa tangan kiri Kris sudah berhasil menyusup ke balik _training gearn_ ya. Dengan cekatan tangan kiri Kris merayap naik dan menangkup payudara Zitao yang satunya lagi.

"T-tolong jangan!"Zitao hampir kesulitan bersuara saat tangan Kris bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, Zitao merasa pusing dan persendiannya melemas. Gadis itu baru pertama kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis sejauh ini. Namun tentu saja Kris tidak mau berhenti, dia terus meremas payudara Zitao terus menerus hingga siempunya tidak sanggup berdiri. Zitao jatuh terduduk, dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

Kris mengikuti pergerakan Zitao yang terduduk di lantai dan langsung menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Zitao. Kedua tangannya masih bergerak aktif saat bibir basahnya menyapu kulit leher Zitao yang lembut.

"Hen..tikan..kumohon.."rintih Zitao sangat, dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa selemah ini. Dengan begitu pasrah dia membiarkan Kris menguasainya, ia membiarkan Kris yang menciumi lehernya, ia membiarkan Kris meremas kedua payudaranya dengan sedikit kasar. Bahkan Zitao hanya diam tak berdaya saat Kris membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Menarik lepas _training gear_ yang Zitao pakai, menyingkap bra ke atas hingga payudara Zitao menyempul keluar dengan sempurna dan mulut basah Kris menyapu dan mengulum puting payudara Zitao secara bergantian.

Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah menunjukkan tubuh polosnya pada orang lain, jadi Kris adalah yang pertama melihatnya tanpa busana saat usianya sudah akil balik. Zitao merasa malu, marah, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi Zitao tidak bisa melakukan apapun, seperti yang Kris katakan sebelumnya, pemuda itu begitu kuat dan membuat pergerakan Zitao seperti terhenti.

Zitao tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, ia merasa melebur menjadi satu dengan Kris, tanpa sekat. Rasanya begitu sakit namun juga tidak diwaktu yang bersamaan. Zitao benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Suaranya hilang karena ia terlalu banyak berteriak dan mengerang sekaligus memohon agar Kris mau berhenti. Namun tentu saja skater asal kanada itu tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Zitao merasa hancur malam itu dan semua harga dirinya menghilang. Kesadaran Zitao masih tersisa saat ia merasa Kris membawanya keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian seadanya. Zitao juga masih sempat menjawab Kris saat pemuda itu bertanya berapa nomor hotel tempat Zitao menginap. Kris membawa Zitao kembali ke kamar hotel malam itu. Pemuda itu dengan telaten memandikan Zitao dan menggosok tubuh gadis itu tanpa sungkan. Seolah memandang tubuh polos Zitao adalah hal biasa baginya.

Kris membantu Zitao mengenakan pakaian yang layak dan mengantar gadis itu tidur. Kris memeluk tubuh Zitao yang bergetar karena isak tangis hingga pagi menjelang. Rasa sesal kini mengusik batin Kris yang terdalam.

 _Dep:_

 _6\. Doping: dalam olahraga doping merujuk pada penggunaan obat peningkat peforma oleh para atlet agar dapat meningkatkan performa atlet tersebut. Akibatnya doping dilarang oleh organisasi olahraga seluruh dunia._

 _7\. Choreoghrapy sequen: salah satu bagian dalam figure skating program._

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sudah pergi saat pagi menjelang. Hari ini adalah hari dimana _Short Program_ untuk tunggal putri akan digelar, maka mau tak mau Zitao harus bangkit dari tidurnya walaupun tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Pelatih pribadinya, Sui Wenjin menjerit histeris saat melihat kedua mata Zitao bengkak akibat menangis semalaman.

"Zitao, apa yang terjadi padamu?!"wanita paruh baya mantan skater kategori _pair skating_ itu terdengar begitu syok.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _coach_ ,"jawab Zitao lemah sambil mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Zitao harus bergegas jika ia tidak mau tertinggal di sesi terakhir _official practice_ untuk short program sebelum pertandingan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

"Zitao kau tidak bisa membohongiku, kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu satu dua tahun hah?!"Wenjin tidak bisa dibohongi karena wanita itu begitu mengenal anak didiknya.

" _Coach_ ,"Zitao menekankan nada suaranya,"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh,"Zitao tahu pelatihnya itu tidak puas akan jawaban yang ia berikan, namun Zitao lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Wenjin hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ia tahu betul bagaimana keras kepalanya Zitao. Maka ia lebih memilih menunggu Zitao selesai mandi.

Sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, pagi itu group tunggal putri melakukan _official practice_ di rink utama. Wenjin menahan nafasnya setiap kali Zitao gagal mendarat dalam latihannya melakukan beberapa lompatan. Dengan ekspresi sedikit kesakitan, Zitao melunjur ke pinggir _ice_ _rink_ menghampiri sang pelatih yang berdiri sambil memasang wajah cemas di balik _board_.

"Ya Tuhan Zitao apa kau ingin membunuhku, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"Wenjin terdengar begitu mendesak agar Zitao mau memberi jawaban.

Namun bukannya menjawab Zitao justru lebih memilih mengambil botol mineral yang Wenjin letakkan di atas _board_ pembatas _rink_ dan meminumnya hingga isinya tinggal setengah.

"Zitao, kumohon jawablah aku. Aku tidak akan bisa melepasmu bertanding jika kondisimu seperti ini, kau terlihat pucat,"Wenjin benar-benar terdengar khawatir, digennggamnya dengan erat tangan kanan sang anak didik seolah memberi dukungan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Coach_ , mungkin aku hanya kurang enak badan. Aku yakin kondisiku sudah akan pulih jika waktu pertandingan sudah dimulai,"Zitao masih tetap mengelak dan sang pelatih merasa begitu tidak puas.

Kelakuan aneh Zitao berlanjut saat Wenjin membantu gadis itu berias untuk _Short Program_ miliknya. Zitao tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air mata ditengah-tengah Wenjin menyapukan _blush-on_ di wajah anah didiknya itu. Sang pelatih kini sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran dan memandang Zitao serius.

"Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi Zitao, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!"tanya Wenjin dengan suara meninggi, namun yang ditanya justru terisak semakin kencang. Zitao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menangis tergugu, pundaknya terlihat bergetar karena Zitao menangis dengan begitu memilukannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab, lebih baik kau _widraw_ saja dari pertandingan ini,"Wenjin mengatakan kata-kata final sambil bangkit berdiri berniat pergi menemui _staff official._

"Jangan _coach_!"jegah Zitao sambil air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya,"Aku tidak mau _widraw_ dadi pertandingan ini, aku ingin masuk kualifikasi untuk _Grand Prix Final,"_

Wenjing mendesah sedikit lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Zitao,"Jika kau begitu ingin pertanding d _Grand Prix Final_ , kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini Zitao, kemarin kau masih baik-baik saja. Tapi hari ini kau kehilangan semua kemampuanmu untuk melompat, dan kepalaku hampir pecah memikirkannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu semalam?"

Zitao hanya menggeleng sebagai respon dan Wenjin hampir saja meledak lagi sebelum Zitao akhirnya buka suara,"Saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu, tapi kumohon ijinkanlah aku untuk bertanding,"pinta Zitao sangat dan Wenjin tahu ia tidak bisa mengatakan kata tidak pada anak didiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena _rink_ utama akan digunakan untuk pertandingan _Short program_ tunggal putri, maka group tunggal putra harus berlatih di _practice rink_ , dan tentu saja Kris termasuk di dalamnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Zitao yang kehilangan kemampuan untuk melompat, sejak _official practice_ dimulai Kris tidak sekalipun mendaratkan lompatannya dan itu membuat Marina Zueva, pelatih Kris mantan _ice dancer_ berdarah Russia itu geram.

Wanita yang juga melatih pasangan _Ice Dancer_ yang mewakili Amerika Serikat Jung Sojung(Krystal)/Jung Jaehyun itu memandang Kris tidak senang saat anak didiknya itu meluncur mengampirinya yang berdiri di balik _board_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu tapi aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan konsentrasimu sebelum _Short program_ dimulai malam nanti,"Marina mengingatkan Kris dengan kata-kata jelas berharap anak didiknya itu lebih berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Aku tahu Marina,"

"Apa yang menggangumu?"tanya Sang Pelatih,"Kau tahu kan pertandingan ini sangat penting karena mempertaruhkan tiketmu menuju _Grand Prix Final?"_

Kris hanya mengangguk mendengar semua kata-kata sang pelatih. Tentu saja ia ingin berkonsentrasi namun wajah Zitao yang kesakitan dibawahnya terus terbayang-bayang di benak pemuda itu.

"Marina sepertinya aku harus pergi ke toilet dulu,"pamit Kris, ia melangkah meninggalkan _Ice rink,_ mengenakan _skate guard_ nya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti tempat toilet berada. Namun saat Kris masuk ke dalam ruang ganti bayang-bayang kejadian semalam datang lagi menghantui Kris dan pemuda itu tiba-tiba sesak nafas, tanpa sadar ia bersandar di sisi deretan loker untuk menompa beban tubuhnya.

"Hei _dude_ , kau baik-baik saja?"ada suara yang menyapa Kris, dan dengan susah payah ia berbalik. Johnny Seo, skater asal Amerika itu berdiri disana.

"Ya, aku baik,"jawab Kris

"Sepertinya _Short Program_ untuk _ladies_ akan dimulai, kau tidak mau menonton?"Tanya Johnny dan Kris hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak berminat,"

"Ok kaulau begitu, aku pergi dulu,"pamit skater bertubuh tinggi itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruang ganti.

Kris mencoba sekali lagi mengatur nafasnya. Lalu angannya melayang lagi menuju Zitao, apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mendapat urutan paling akhir di pertandingan karena di renking dunia Zitao berada di peringkat dua. Saat ini Zitao sudah berada di dalam _rink_ , ditepian tepatnya, menghadap sang pelatih Sui Wenjing yang berdiri di balik _board_ , kedua tangannya di digengam erat oleh pelatihnya itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam karirnya di figure skating, Zitao merasa tidak siap melakukan pertandingan dan itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu Huang Zitao, kau pasti bisa melakukannya,"ujar sang pelatih meyakinkan dan Zitao hanya mengangguk.

"Percayalah pada kemampuanmu, kau sudah berlatih sangat keras lebih dari siapapun,"imbuh sang pelatih dan Zitao lagi-lagi mengangguk.

 ** _"No. 12 representing the Republic People of China, Zitao Huang,!_** "Akhirnya nama Zitao disebut juga oleh anouncer, maka tak ada alasan lagi bagi Zitao untuk mundur.

"Nah, pergilah Huang Zitao!"sentak sang Pelatih sambil melepas pergi anak didiknya.

Walau dengan sedikit keraguan di dada Zitao pada akhirnya meluncur juga ke tengah _ice rink._ Gadis itu berhenti di tengah-tengah rink dan mengambil posisi awalnya, menunggu music _Short_ _programnya_ diputar.

Zitao mulai meliukkan tubuhnya saat music dari _Libertango_ terdengar, musik khas daratan Amerika Latin itu menuntut ketajaman dalam setiap gerakan, ekspresi wajah tanpa rasa takut dan sensualitas di saat yang bersamaan. Namun Zitao tidak dalam kondisi prima saat ini, kesan yang ia tunjukkan saat ini begitu lemah dan skatingnya seolah tertelan oleh musik yang terdengar menghentak.

Hal itu diperparah saat ia hanya mampu melakukan dua putaran di udara untuk Lutz jump miliknya yang seharusnya empat putaran,di element pertama itu Zitao kehilangan hampir 10 point lebih, karena Base Value untuk 2Lutz hanya bernilai 2,1 point. Berbanding jauh dengan Base Value yang dimiliki 4Lutz yang bernilai 13,6 point.

Beruntung Zitao masih bisa mendaratkan 2Axel dilompatan berikutnya, namun di element terakhir yang seharusnya berakhir dengan 3Lutz3ToeLoop, Zitao hanya mampu mendaratkan 3lutz dan jatuh di kombinasi lompatan 3Toeloop.

Penonton di arena menahan nafas tak percaya saat skater yang terkenal dengan konsistensinya bisa jatuh seperti ini. Mereka tidak percaya jika Huang Zitao yang terkenal bermental baja itu bisa juga melakukan kesalahan.

Akhirnya Zitao sampai juga di akhir program saat ia melakukan _biellman spin._ Tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh Arena namun Zitao justru jauh terduduk, dia tidak pernah terlihat selemah ini sebelumnya. Zitao mendengar sayup-sayup para penonton memberi dukungan padanya, melontarkan kata-kata penghibur agar ia bangkit dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Air mata keluar tanpa bisa dibendung, dengan rasa kecewa, sedih dan malu Zitao memberanikan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dan memandang para penonton, memberi salam terima kasih secukupnya dan setelahnya ia meluncur ke tepi _Ice rink_ dimana Sui Wenjing sudah berdiri menunggu.

Saat Zitao memandang wajah sedih milik sang pelatih, Zitao semakin terisak dan tak berdaya. Ia jatuh dipelukan sang pelatih dan memeluknya erat seolah mencari dukungan.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kadang kita memang bisa saja mengalami hari buruk,"hibur sang pelatih.

Tapi Zitao benar-benar kecewa, tampil di depan publik sendiri dan sebagai _Silver World medalist_ membuat Zitao semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menampilkan kemampuannya yang terbaik. Zitao malu dan merasa tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah-wajah yang ia kecewakan. Bahkan gadis itu hampir menolak saat Wenjing menuntunnya untuk menuju _Kiss &Cry*8_). Namun mau tak mau Zitao harus mengikuti langkah pelatihnya.

Zitao terus menunduk dan terisak di _Kiss &Cry,_ dia tidak punya nyali untuk melihat tayang ulang penampilannya yang ditayangkan kembali di layar besar yang disediakan di tengah-tengah _ice_ _Rink_. Menit berlaru bagi Zitao untuk menunggu berapa nilai yang ia dapat untuk _Short program_ miliknya.

 **" _The score please_ ,"t**erdengar sang anouncer memberi aba-aba dan seluruh arena yang sedari tadi bergemuruh kini terdiam semua.

" ** _The score for Zitao Huang is 48.59 and currently in the 7th place!"I_** sak tangis Zitao terdengar lagi saat ia tahu berapa nilai yang ia dapat, sepanjang karirnya di junior maupun senior tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat nilai serendah itu untuk _Short program._ Karena sejak di level _novice_ *9)Zitao sudah dikenal dengan kemampuannya melakukan _jumps_. Berada di perinkat tujuh setelah _short_ _program_ juga sama buruknya, karena ia tidak pernah keluar dari 5 terbaik di setiap pertandingan yang ia ikuti.

Pertandingan _Short program_ untuk tunggal putri berakhir dengan penampilan Zitao, maka dengan penuh kesabaran Wenjin menuntun Zitao kembali ke _backstage_. Sebisa mungkin wanita paruh baya itu akan melindungi Zitao dadi kerumunan media.

Zitao terlihat begitu kelelahan lahir dan batin di bawah papahan Wenjin, dan pelatih paruh baya itu merasa miris dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak didiknya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Zitao menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Wenjin mengerutkan dahi, lalu dengan rasa penasaran ia mengikuti arah pandang Zitao. Wenjin semakin tidak mengerti karena yang ia lihat adalah skater asal Kanada Kris Wu. Memang apa hubungannya Kris Wu dengan anak didiknya? Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kasus doping beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Zitao, apa kau bermasalah lagi dengan Kris Wu?"tanya sang pelatih penasaran, namun Zitao hanya bungkam tak mau menjawab.

 _Dep:_

 _8\. Kiss &Cry: salah satu sudut yang digunakan Skater dan Pelatihnya untuk menunggu skor yang akan diumumkan, dinamakan demikian karena kebiasaan yang dilakukan atlet ditempat pengumuman skor adalah menangis, berbelukan ataupun kecupan kasih sayang antar pelatih dan atlet._

 _9\. Novise: pertandingan untuk para skater yang belum menginjak usia 11 tahun dan belum masuk kualifikasi untuk bertanding di level junior_

 _._

.

.

TBC

Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi suka banget ma figure skating. Ga nyangka sih bisa gabung di fandom olah raga. Cuma karena berhubung aku suka EXO ma Figure Skating, kenapa ga digabung aja.


End file.
